Intangible
by RoxyJaws
Summary: In the first month of being half ghost, Danny has some trouble getting control over his powers. Once, he was even stuck intangible and invisible! What does Danny do when he can't feel or be seen? Will Sam be able to help him? One shot, kinda DxS but not really...


**Here's another story I wrote in the car. It's sad and cute. It has some DannyxSam fluff in it, but it's more like fluff amongst friends (the kind of thing they would have in the show) Anyway, see for yourself.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><em>I'm in the kitchen, eating breakfast when suddenly, my arm goes intangible and my orange juice slips through my fingers. It crashes. My family turns their heads towards me. My arm is still intangible and I didn't hide it.<em>

_Their eyes go wide, but I see hatred in my parent's eyes. They scream "GHOST!" and the next thing I know, I'm in the basement._

_I'm strapped to the examination table, shaking like a leaf. What are they gonna do to me!? To their own son!?_

_My mom steps out of the shadows and asks, coldly "who are you and what did you do to our boy?"_

_I look down at myself and see that I'm in my ghost form. My mom turns on a laser that's on my left and slowly making its way towards my heart. I try to say something to make her stop, but no words escape my lips._

_"Talk before we destroy you molecule by molecule!"_

_The laser's about to hit me when I do the only thing I can: I go intangible and fall through the table._

Danny woke up with a scream when he felt himself falling. Only, he realized that he really WAS falling. He'd turned intangible in his sleep and was now falling through his house. He'd stopped screaming, but was still scared. Danny remembered how to float before he went underground, but that landed him in the basement where his nightmare came flooding back to his mind.

He saw the examination table and had to remind himself that that nightmare wasn't real. The possibility still remained though. It had only been a month since the accident and Danny was terrorized of telling his parents in case they would reject him or even kill him thinking he was just a meaningless piece of ectoplasmic scum.

He didn't realize he was crying until he saw a tear fall. The tears couldn't roll down his cheek since he was still intangible, so they just fell through. Danny tried to turn tangible, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember how. This scared him even more as he became very aware of the absence of feeling.

Danny thought he heard something, so he immediately turned invisible out of fear of being discovered. It turned out to be nothing, but he was stuck in his invisibility too.

Danny couldn't see or feel himself. He didn't even know if he were hot or cold, Fenton or Phantom, but he knew that he certainly wasn't comfortable. The only thing he could see while he tried desperately to regain control was his tears falling on the lab floor. After giving up, he went to the only person he could think of for help. _Thank god I remember how to fly_ he thought.

It was the middle of night and everything was quiet at the Manson Manor when Danny got there. He tried to knock at Sam's window out of reflex, but his fist went through the window.

"Right" he sighed sadly, remembering that if he could knock, he probably wouldn't even be here. Danny phased into Sam's room.

He found her, asleep on her bed. Her hair was a mess and she was drooling on her pillow. Danny found this endearing. He was sad to have to wake her, but he couldn't handle his torture.

Danny was about to shake Sam awake when he remembered that he couldn't. He didn't want Sam to pass through him. Not her. So he leaned in, and whispered in her ear "Sam" she moved a bit under her covers, but didn't open her eyes. Danny said louder "Sam! Wake up!"

This time, she did wake up. "Hm? Danny?" She opened her eyes and saw it was still night time and no one seemed to be in her room. The temperature was lower though so she knew Danny was in here somewhere and she didn't like it.

Sam turned on her light by her bed and started scolding him in a whisper "Danny! How could you just come in my room like this! Do you have any idea how inappropriate this is? Have you ever heard of privacy? Why didn't you knock!?"

"I... I couldn't" Danny said in a sad voice that Sam didn't detect.

"What is that supposed to mean? And I already know you're here, so you might as well show yourself!"

"I can't" this time, Danny's voice broke and his tears returned.

This time, Sam heard the sadness in Danny's voice and she saw a lone year fall on her bed in front of her.

"Sam... Help me" the desperation and sadness in Danny's voice broke Sam's heart.

From the location of Danny's voice and his tears on her bed, Sam looked where she thought Danny was and though she was very close, Danny could almost feel her sight go through him.

"Tell me what happened" this is all Sam could say.

"I- I had a nightmare... And when I woke up, I was intangible and I couldn't turn back, then I went invisible for a second and I couldn't reverse that either! I don't know what to do, I can't feel anything, I don't even know if I'm in my ghost form or not! I'm scared Sam!" Danny was about to start hyperventilating.

"Sshhh, calm down Danny, it's gonna be okay" Sam tried to reassure him. She could see more and more tears falling on her bed.

"It's like I don't exist, I feel like a ghost" Danny sobbed.

"Danny listen to me! We can get through this together, but first you need to calm down. So just take some deep breaths." Sam said. This time it worked. She could hear his sobs stopping and the tears seemed to get less frequent.

"Ok, good. Now can you tell me what made you go intangible? You said you woke up like that, so it was probably in your nightmare." Sam said, calmly.

Danny tried not to think about his nightmare too much, but he managed to pinpoint when he went intangible. It was when the laser was about to hit him.

"I think it was a reflex action..." Danny said, after a pause.

"Okay, one reflex action coming up" Sam said as she shuffled to get an object by her bed. Her fingers closed around her hair brush. She threw it in Danny's direction "think fast!" The hairbrush landed on the floor. "Well it was worth the shot"

"I'm over here Sam" Danny said from another place in the room. The end of the bed?

"You moved!"

"And it wouldn't have worked anyway, I had no reason to catch it"

"Ok then, I'll give you a reason" Sam said, while standing up on her bed.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Danny asked, worried.

"Are you still standing there?" She asked, pointing at the end of her bed.

"Well, floating, but yes. What are you d-"

Sam ran two steps and jumped on the foot of the bed, which made her launch herself where Danny was. She turned around so she'd land back first in case Danny didn't catch her, that way, she knew he would. If he weren't there to catch her, she'd hurt herself, but she had faith in his abilities.

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed in a whisper.

Just when Sam thought she'd overestimated Danny, she felt his arms catch her, set her on the ground and spin her around, but his hands remained on her hips. Danny sighed in relief as he felt something he didn't think he'd feel again. Warmth.

"That was crazy" Danny said, thinking that his best friend was willing to hurt herself to help him.

"It was a trust exercise" Sam answered with a smile. She felt that she was up against Danny, but it was weird feeling him without seeing him.

"You almost fell, you would have hurt yourself!" Danny said, still not believing it.

"But I didn't fall because you wouldn't let me" Sam said with maximum confidence.

Danny wrapped his arms around her still too happy to feel and relieved that Sam didn't hurt herself "You have way too much faith in me"

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck "no I don't" after a short pause, Sam asked "can you turn visible now?"

Danny tried "I still can't" he said with a lump in his throat.

"Okay… what were you doing when you disappeared?"

"I heard a noise and got scared… I was already in a bad frame of mind though"

"Alright, in that case, clear your mind of everything bad. Focus on the good stuff."

"I can't… my nightmare's still in my head" Sam felt Danny's grip on her tighten. He was shaking.

"Forget about it for now. We can talk about that later. Think about me and Tucker. Think about flying, that always soothes you, right?" She felt Danny's hold on her loosen "good. Now close your eyes and… picture yourself in your mind or something. Turn visible. You can do it."

Sam pulled away and she could see Danny, but he was shaking and concentrating. His eyes were shut tight and he was on the verge of tears. "I can't… I can't" he kept saying.

Sam took his face in her hands so he'd stop shacking "Danny!" She said. He opened his eyes that were full of tears and Sam looked straight in those blue eyes she'd been starting to miss "you did it"

Danny paused for a bit to register this. What convinced him was that Sam was looking in his eyes. He smiled and said "oh thank god"

Sam smiled "you can call me god if you want"

Danny laughed and took Sam in his arms again "thank you" he whispered with immense relief "thank you"

Sam led them to her bed and sat Danny down, then sat with him. "So what brought this on?"

"It was a nightmare... About my parents learning the truth" Danny's smile vanished. Sam noticed that his eyes were red from all the tears he'd shed. "They asked me what I'd done with the real Danny and they tried to destroy me"

"Danny, your parents wouldn't reject you like that"

"Well they tend to jump to conclusions! They'd probably think I'm an imposter who replaced their son!"

"Danny do you trust me?"

After the past events, Danny realized that he had no reason NOT to trust Sam's judgment. "Yes"

"Then trust me on this. They're your parents! They wouldn't do something so drastic. If you want to keep this from them, I completely understand and your parents are kinda dim, so it won't be so hard. But you have to understand that they have to know this someday"

Danny sighed "you're right" he fell back on my bed "what did I get myself into?"

"Nothing, I'm the one who dared you to check out that portal. Don't worry though. You'll gain control over your powers soon enough. You're already getting better"

"Really? It doesn't feel like I am."

"Sure you are! You flew all the way over here, didn't you?"

Danny chuckled "I didn't even have to think about it but yeah" he yawned.

"You should get to sleep. Can you fly home?"

"Can I sleep here? I don't want to be alone" he asked Sam with big puppy eyes she couldn't refuse.

Sam sighed "okay, but you have to be gone before either of our parents notice".

"Thanks" he said, sleepily going to the other end of Sam's giant bed.

"Good night Danny" Sam said softly, turning off the light.

"G'night Sam"

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa! I hope you liked ^.^<strong>

**please R&R&Be happy**

**~RoxyJaws~**


End file.
